


Master.

by Renezinha



Series: Relapse verse. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, Illustrated, Jimmy is a dirty little sheep, Learning from porn, Light Dom/sub, Love and embrace the nimmy plz, M/M, Masturbation, Nick loves his dirty little sheep, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Jimmy watches porn. Yeah, that's the summary(?)</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Now with art from my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a>. ]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>-</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Master.

It was one of those nights.

Jimmy had told Amelia he'd meet up with Nick at the bar to share a few drinks and watch the game...only neither of them gave a rat's ass about the game and opted to go to Nick's place instead. 

It was their main plan all along anyway.

The moment he and Jimmy entered the house, the blond assaulted his sheep's mouth like he starved for it, and kicked the door shut. “A week.” Nick mumbled, kissing and tugging at Jimmy's lower lip, appreciating how eagerly the younger man seemed to correspond to his actions. “A whole week...thinking about you, thinking about this.”

“Sorry...” Jimmy moaned, pressing his body against his lover's, his hands finding their way underneath the blond's shirt. “I couldn't...earlier, i...”

“I know.” Good thing there's a game on tv once a week...even if neither Jimmy or Nick pay them much attention. As long as Amelia falls for it, though, it's all good.

Sometimes it's the only way they can be together. During game nights.

“Gonna wreck you, Jimbo, gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to go home tonight.”

Jimmy mewled at that. He could come of his lover's dirty talk alone!

“You want that? Want me to split you open on my big, fat cock?” Nick grabbed a fistful of Jim's dark hair and yanked his head back, leaning to kiss and bite at the sensitive skin connecting shoulder and neck.

“Y-yes, please.”

God, he was pathetic. Nick gives him a hard on just using his words and all he can do is nod and beg?

“That's what i like to hear.” Nick praised, releasing his hair, deftly sliding a hand down to unbuckle his belt and then Jimmy's. “Missed you so much, little sheep.”

Nick dropped to his knees and Jimmy's breath hitched.

Watching Nick on his knees will never cease to amaze him.

“Missed your taste.” He continued, pulling Jim's zipper down and slipping a hand inside to pull his erection free.

“Missed you too.” Jimmy said, gingerly placing a hand on Nick's head, tangling his fingers between blond locks.

Nick looked up at him, giving him a sincere smile, and then took him whole into his mouth, forcing a gasp of surprise out of the dark haired man's lips.

Jimmy placed a second hand on his lover's head and absently gripped at his hair, gently rocking his hips back and forth against the blond's mouth, wanting him to gag on his cock.

Only Nick didn't and kept sucking him greedily.

Jimmy was close and Nick, sensing this, pulled him out of his mouth with an obscene wet pop sound, using one of his hands to keep stroking him slowly but steady. “Bad sheep. You're not coming down my throat...as a matter of fact, tonight you're coming untouched.”

“W-what?” Jimmy's brain could barely process what Nick said!

“You come of my cock alone or you don't come at all.” The blond threatened, pumping him harder, making the younger moan release a loud whine of protest. “Come on.” He let go of Jimmy's erection and stood on his feet, licking his lips, still tasting his lover in them. “Let's take this to the bedroom.”

 

It felt like hours, ages, EONS have passed since Jimmy was finally allowed to come that night.

Nick kept teasing him, thrusting hard and fast into him but avoiding his prostate everytime. And when Jimmy thought he'd go insane, his climax caught him off guard and he finally allowed himself to let go, spilling white hot between their bellies.

This had pleased Nick, obviously, and the blond stopped holding back, burying himself balls deep into him and shooting his load deep inside his lover.

 

Unfortunately, Jimmy couldn't stay the night.

 

They did keep in touch through the week like they always do...but after the last time they were together, Jimmy couldn't stop thinking about something...something actually quite specific!

Nick and his dirty talk.

If he could talk like that, would his lover enjoy it as much as he does when he talks to him that way? Jimmy really, really wanted to please him...

Just thinking of that silver tongue of his made him hard and-

“Jimmy? I'm taking Claire to visit my mother, we will be back by dinner time.” Amelia said, peeking inside Jimmy's office.

“Oh! Right...” Jimmy shifted in his chair, clearing his throat, randomly hitting some keys on his laptop. “Of course, you told me about it earlier, uh...have fun? Tell your mother i said hi.”

“I will.” The blonde smiled. “You know, you could come with us...and greet her yourself.”

“Yeah, i wish i could but...even though it's my day off, i have a lot of work to do. Sorry...perhaps another time?” He said, activating the puppy eyes.

“Next time!” She squinted.

“Deal.”

“See you later. Love you.” Amelia left and Jimmy leaned back against his chair, releasing a deep sigh. He should have replied with a 'love you too' but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Not when he had Nick and he had fallen hard for him.

Alright.

Back to the the dirty talk thingy...

Jimmy thought of checking the internet to help him with that.

Good thing neither Amelia and Claire were in the house anymore. What if he got caught? How would he ever explain such a situation?

It's a funny mental picture though.

“Okay, uh...” Squinting his eyes at the screen, he opened Google and started typing something. 

“Porn.”

Lots and lots of porn sites showed up on the results and Jimmy felt really dirty for using the internet to search for these things. He wonders if other men and women feel the same way when they search for similar sites?

Probably not. Maybe it's just him.

“This one seems...interesting.”

Jimmy clicked on a video that said 'JENNA AND MAX DIRTY TALK' and once it fully loaded, he hit play.

A blonde filled the screen, playing with her boobs and cunt, licking her lips in a very obscene way and Jimmy's mouth fell open. “Gracious...i can't even imagine how bad her back must hurt.”

The guy, Max, Jimmy assumed, entered the room and after stroking his huge cock a few times, finally pushed and pinned the woman down into the mattress, sliding two of his fingers into her wet pussy, eliciting loud moans from her.

“That's not how you treat a lady, Max...how rude.”

The dirty talk finally started and Jimmy was already tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Max: “Take my fucking fingers, you fucking slut, what, two aren't enough? Maybe my whole fist would satisfy you? My fist and my cock?” The guy laughed and kept fingering the woman faster and faster. “Pick one. Unless you want the two of them in you at the same time?”

“That...that's not even physically possible...is it?”

Jenna: “Gimme everything, DADDY. OH GOD!”

“He's not old enough to be her father either...”

Wait.  
Why is he analyzing a goddamn porn video like he was reviewing a movie for the Oscars?? 

The dirty talk was...he had no words to describe it. But he'll keep in mind some of what was said. Definitely.

On to the next video!

Jimmy clicked on one of the gay sites that showed up on the results before and after scanning some thumbnails, he clicked on the one that said 'JOHN AND PAUL TOTALLY DO IT'.

He was curious about this one if he's to be honest.

He's about to find out if Nick's dirty talk is unique or not.

Clicking on play, the video started with an empty room and some muffled voices from outside. Soon, two men were making their way inside and kissing rather loudly.

Jimmy's cock gave a sudden twitch of interest.

Funny how it remained flaccid during the whole Jenna and Max thing. Huh.

John: “Gonna fuck you raw, baby, think you deserve me to prep you?” He slapped Paul on the face but instead of fighting back, the Paul guy seemed to rather have liked it instead! “Huh? Answer me!”

Paul: “No, Master.”

Master? Now that's new. Nick likes to dominate him, would he like to be called like that too? It does have a...nice ring to it. Jimmy blushed just picturing it.

John: “That's a good whore. I'm gonna tell you what i'm gonna do to you and you're going to like it. Understood?”

Paul: “Yes, Master.”

This John's kinda of a douche, isn't he?

But Jimmy was curious!

John: “First, i'm gonna fuck your face, choke you until you can't breathe...and then i'm gonna spank your ass until it's red and shining for me.”

Jimmy watched how John's words affected Paul and he found himself a little affected by them as well. He couldn't resist to slip a hand inside his pants and slowly stroke himself over the fabric of his boxers.

Paul: “Fuck...yes, Master.”

John: “Then...i'll shove you into bed, face down, ass up and pound into you so hard, you'll pass out. Just like the little bitch you are, the little bitch you know you are. Fucking strip and go lie down!”

Jimmy watched with wide eyes how Paul silently obeyed and stripped and climbed into the tacky motel bed later.

“Nice tattoos...” Jimmy mumbled, squeezing himself, biting on his lower lip.

The John guy stripped too and positioned himself in front of Paul's face. And when he thrusted his huge cock into Paul's mouth, Jimmy gasped and nearly came.

Okay...perhaps he should...stop watching the video and call Nick instead?

Five minutes later, he was still watching it though.

“No, no...” Jimmy finally turned it all off and removed his hand off his throbbing erection, clumsly reaching for his phone on the table.

Nick has called him several times at work and gotten him off with just his words...time to find out if he can do the same, huh?

 

“Alright, i'll come check on you later, Mrs Smith. Sleep.” Nick closed the door to Mrs Smith's room and walked down the hall to the coffee machine. He engaged in light conversation with Dr Shepard by the machine while drinking coffee until his phone started ringing in his pocket.

“We still have to talk about the game, Nick, i'll find you later!” Dr Shepard chuckled, tossing the empty plastic cup into the garbage.

“Not if i find you first, sir!”

Dr Shepard left and Nick reached for his phone.

Checking the name on the screen, he smiled widely. He knows his sheep is enjoying his day off and he's actually happy he called him while he's on a coffee break. Great timing, no doubt!

The nurse answered the call as he walked to an empty waiting room. “Hey there, Jimbo. What's up?”

“Hi, uh...are you on your break?”

“Actually, yes, i-”

“Okay.” Jimmy took a deep breath and Nick squinted, wondering why his sheep sounded so nervous. “Can you get into a private bathroom? Or, uh...you know, any bathroom will do.”

“Jimmy...” Nick smirked, biting his lip. “Is this a booty call?”

“A...what?”

"Nevermind...tell me, why do you want me to get into a bathroom?”

“Because...i-i'm bored and...”

“Bored, huh...right, right...i'm making my way to the bathroom as we speak.” He said, walking to the first bathroom he found.

“Good.”

Nick entered the bathroom, got into a stall and locked it. Instead of sitting, he leaned against the wall. “I'm already there...”

“You can start by...i..i'm going to tell you what i'm going to do to you when we see each other again.”

Is he now? Nick's surprised, he is! In a good way, of course.

“Are you going to give me a preview? Fuck...i'm in. What got you this horny, little sheep? Wanna share?”

“No.”

“Come on, baby...have you been watching porn?”

Fucking Nick, how could he possibly know?!

“Nick.”

“Uh, giving me the shivers when you get all worked up like that.”

“Sit on the toilet and pull your pants down your knees. And then i want you to stroke your cock until it's fully hard...and once it's hard, you're not allowed to touch it anymore, uh..o-okay?”

“Okay, i'm game.”

Nick obeyed and pulled his pants down. He sat and started touching himself, thinking of his sheep's lips wrapped around his cock, thinking of his tight heat squeezing him...yep, he got hard in no time.

“Now...i'm going to tell you what...what i want to do to you.”

“When we see each other again.” Nick finished for him, panting.

“Yeah. I...i will push you against the wall and get on my knees...and i'll use my tongue and fingers to fuck you open. And after i find you prostate, you will come so hard against the wall, you won't be able to clean the stain with anything. Not even Borax!”

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=spbr81)  


What the...was Jimmy attempting at dirty talk? Borax??

“You want to rim me, little sheep?” He chuckled. “Same way i rim you each time before i fuck you hard through the mattress?”

Jimmy sighed and Nick snickered.

Apparently this whole...dirty talk plan thingy just backfired, eh?

“I am the one doing the talk here, Nick...just...let me.”

“Sorry, okay...just leave any cleaning products out of it if you're expecting me to come at my working place. “Goddamn teaser!

“I'm starting to think this was a terrible idea, i'll just-”

“Oh no, don't you dare hanging up on me, Jimmy. I want you to continue, please.”

“Are you sure? I know i'm not good at this, not like you are at least...”

“Good at what...dirty talk?”

“Yeah. You...you're pretty good at it and i wanted to give a try.”

Nick chuckled.

“You think i need you to talk dirty to make me hard? Oh, you poor innocent sheep...you have no idea...the things you do to me? You don't have to talk dirty for any of that.”

“So...”

“Continue. Didn't get my dick out for anything, did i? Come on, Jimbo!” The blond laughed again, hoping to soothe his lover. “Tell me more...”

And Jimmy did.

He put everything he learned online into practice and when he heard Nick breathing heavily on the other side of the line, he started stroking himself again.

He might not be as good as Nick is at dirty talk, but getting his lover all hot and bothered like that is already a victory.

“Fuck, Jim, fuck...can i...can i touch myself now?”

“No.” Jimmy was on edge too, having stopped touching himself before he came.

“No?!”

“You're going to say you're not feeling well...and you're coming over to fuck me raw against my desk. You have thirty minutes.”

“Wha-...?”

“Better hurry...or i'll take matters into my own hands.”

Oh fucking hell, what the actual fuck.

Nick tossed some excuse about his grandmother's death, when they have all been dead for years, and rushed to Jimmy's place.

Of course Amelia's car was nowhere to be seen. Jimmy wouldn't call him over if his wife and daughter were around, would he now.

Finding the front door unlocked, he rushed to the first floor and entered Jimmy's office, finding him completely naked in his chair, panting and rocking his hips a little as he fingered himself open.

Little minx has been preparing himself, huh. Good thinking.

“Hey there, champ.” Nick teased, walking further into the office, immediately reaching for his belt.” Need a hand with that?”

Jimmy held his lover's gaze but kept fingering himself. “Those things i said...oh God...the things i said i'd do to you. I still want to do them.”

“Anytime you want, baby.”

“Soon, now i just..nnghh.”

Nick's breath hitched and he gave himself a few good strokes “I can't believe i left work to come and fuck you. The things you make me do, Jimmy....fuck, you'll be the death of me.”

The dark haired man pulled his fingers out and stood, positioning himself against the desk. “Nick...please?”

“Since you asked so nicely..”

Nick positioned himself behind his lover and used both hands to spread his cheeks apart, taking a good look at his stretched out hole. No lube though...he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted it raw, huh?

“Naughty sheep...” Nick guided the tip of his cock between Jim's cheeks and let the head nudge against his entrance, making the other man squirm a little. “Not gonna be gentle...can't be gentle.”

“Fuck me, Master, please...i can take it.”

Master...?

Fuck. Nick lost it and filled him with one sharp deep thrust, relishing in the little noises the other man made when he finally bottomed out.

“You've been watching porn, haven't you?” Nick mumbled near Jim's hear, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust.

“Y-yes...more, please, i need-”

“Fucking take it then.”

Nick started fucking him in earnest, not even caring if he hurt him at some point.

His sheep had been a very bad sheep and he deserved it.

But since both had been on edge for quite some time, it's not like they'd last that long. And they didn't. Jimmy came first, completely untouched, painting his desk white, while Nick followed suit, filling his ass with thick hot come.

They stayed like that for a minute or two...until Nick finally pulled out. “Now that was...fuck, that was awesome. You definitely need...” Pants. “...need to watch porn more often.”

“Funny.” Jimmy blushed, reaching for his discarded shirt to at least try and clean his desk.

“You okay?” Nick asked, noticing how the other man winced when he moved.

“I'll be fine.”

“You did ask for it, so...”

“I know...i am not complaining.”

“Hm...” Nick grinned. “What was that Master thing all about by the way?”

“You seemed to enjoy it when i called you like that, huh...you did, didn't you?” Jimmy asked, feeling a little insecure all of a sudden.

“Hell yeah i did...it was so hot.”

“Good then...Master.” Jimmy said, smiling.

“Get over here, we'll clean up afterwards.” Nick dragged him close and kissed him. “Love it when you surprise me like this.”

“I guess...i didn't want you to get bored of me.”

“That's impossible, it will never happen.” Nick reassured him, kissing his lips softly.

“Promise?”

And the blond nodded. “Promise.”


End file.
